


Blossoms

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, Crafts, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving, Happy Sally, POV Molly Hooper, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caring molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally is allergic to flowers, something Molly finds out on their first date, and so Molly finds a practical way for her to enjoy having flowers of her very own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was written for Femslash February, and was inspired by a post i saw on Tumblr [here](http://consultingpiskies.tumblr.com/post/137327039172/sally-is-allergic-to-flowers-she-doesnt-tell) about Sally being allergic to flowers and Molly making flower pens for her so she could enjoy flowers. I just thought it was so cute and I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

Sally had looked absolutely miserable at her doorstep while holding the bouquet of flower on their first dates. Molly hadn’t even expected flowers, to be quite honest; she hadn’t been quite sure what to expect when she’d agreed to go on the date with Sally, but being brought flowers was a surprise. The bigger surprise, though, was Sally’s sniffling and watery eyes. She hadn’t realized Sally was allergic to flowers, and had dealt with the allergy to bring her something special. That had warmed her heart so much. Molly assured her she didn’t need to do it again, it was a sweet gesture but really, she didn’t need to make herself miserable just to make her smile. She’d even joked that fake flowers would be just fine, and less prone to her black thumb. Sally had laughed at that and said maybe she’d get her something nice and fake. 

The more Molly thought about it, though, the more she thought Sally should have something nice. If she couldn’t enjoy real flowers, maybe she could enjoy some pretty fake ones on her desk at New Scotland Yard. She was scrolling through her Facebook page one evening when a friend had posted a link to a DIY webpage to make pens topped with fake flowers and she realized that would be absolutely perfect for her. Sally always said she was constantly losing her pens and having them in a nice vase on the desk with bright plastic flowers on the ends so they looked pretty would be such a nice touch. And they didn’t look that hard to make, either. Shouldn’t take more than a few minutes to make each one, she supposed. A vaseful couldn’t be more than a few hours. It’d be well worth part of a day to make Sally smile.

Her next day off she went out and got all the supplies she needed. She made sure she got good quality pens; she could have gotten cheap ballpoint pens but if these were going to be a gift she only wanted the best for her. And she picked a rather wide array of blooms for the pens, in all of Sally’s favorite colours. She worked hard on the pens, and ended up making many more than just one vaseful. In the end, she arranged them into three vases and figured she’d give two to Sally, one for her office and one for home, and then take one to her own office to spruce it up a bit. Even then, she still had a few stray pens to leave around her own home to make it look a bit brighter. But all the best flowers went to Sally.

They hadn’t planned on making their relationship overtly public, so she called Sally for an invitation to lunch at Osteria dell'Angolo, saying she had a surprise for her. She wrapped a ribbon around the vase that she was giving her for the office and tied it with a nice bow, pairing it with a card with flowers on the front and a heartfelt written message from her inside, and waited a bit nervously at the table for her to join her. When Sally arrived her eyes landed on the vase first and the wide smile on her face told Molly that she’d made the absolute right decision in making them for her. She was rewarded with a nice kiss on the lips, heedless of the fact that they were in public, and she had blushed but been pleased nonetheless.

As time went on and they got more comfortable with each other, as their relationship became more public and more people found out about it, Molly started to go to Scotland Yard more often. She’d pop in and on occasion see Sally there with one of the pens she’d made stuck behind her ear. Every time they’d pass a mirror she’d see Sally glance at her reflection, a wide and glowing smile on her face. It warmed her heart every time she saw it. And Sally looked lovely, too; the flowers in her hair were great accessories and every time Molly saw her with one she wanted to kiss her senseless, even if it wasn’t the appropriate time or place.

Sometimes they would joke around with the flowers. When the “hold my flower” meme became popular any time Molly needed to borrow a pen from Sally she would say that, and it would always bring a smile to Molly’s face, especially when she paired it with what Molly referred to as her “copper face.” It was a nice little private joke between them, always good for bringing her out of any dour mood she might find herself in, and she was glad for that.

Sally would sometimes give one or two to friends at the Yard to spread them around, and Molly would always make more to make sure her vase was full. When various holidays would come by Molly would make more flower pens for her. She got lilies for Easter, black roses for Halloween, poinsettias for Christmas, and they would be delivered in holiday appropriate vases. It got to the point where a few select others were asking for flowers as well, so when a holiday neared she’d make batches of pens for many of the people at the Yard, but the best always went to her girl.

After a while, though, Molly started to worry that Sally might grow tired of the pens, but Sally looked excited every time she got a vase. She wondered why, why something that wasn’t even all that much of a gift meant so much to her, and so one night when they’d been together for nearly a year she asked.

“Because they’re flowers I can admire that don’t make me sneeze,” she’d said with a smile. “Because you make them all for me, and you pick out the flowers and you take the time and you do it because you love me, and every time I use one I’m reminded of that.” And she’d kissed her then and held her close and said somehow she’d do something just as nice for her, just as special. But it was all right. She didn’t need to. Molly would make a million of those pens just to see one smile on Sally’s face, because that made her feel as though she was the luckiest woman in the world.


End file.
